


Be Mine

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: Chanyeol is a beta. He knows he's not good enough for an alpha like Yixing, but he has been so, so selfish. And it's time for the selfishness to stop.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.

Chanyeol carefully arranges the chopped vegetables on the two bowls rice. Kimchi, bean sprouts, mushroom, shredded carrots, broiled leafy greens, and sliced cucumbers. Lastly, he adds stirred fried minced pork into the last segment of empty space. A sunny-side up goes on top, in the centre of each.

Chanyeol carries the two completed bowls of bibimbap to the dining table, where a pot of spicy rice cake soup is already sitting on top of a hot plate stove. It’s boiling, so Chanyeol quickly turns the heat down. That would keep the soup at a warm simmer.

On the table, square plates of Korean side dishes fill up whatever empty space there is on the table.

Dinner’s all ready.

The only thing left now is to wait for Yixing to arrive.

Chanyeol slumps down into one of the chairs, staring mindlessly at the spread of food.

Yixing has always liked the food that Chanyeol cooked. Chanyeol hadn’t always known how to cook. But in the five years that he’s been with Yixing, Chanyeol has made it a point to learn. As a beta, he’s starkly aware that he’s not as good an omega. No heats, not as fertile. Not slight or petite, nor sweet and vulnerable.

Instead, nature has given him long gangly limbs, and an uncanny talent for always knocking over things or tripping over himself. Park Chanyeol is a walking embarrassment. A slapstick accident waiting to happen. It’s feat that Yixing stuck around for this long.

But in cooking at least, Chanyeol has made sure he’s a match for any omega. He taught himself through youtube videos, through trial and error in the kitchen, and also by hanging around his mother and sister when they cook. He has mastered all of Yixing’s favourites down pat, and he hopes Yixing would like this meal.

It will be the last time he’s cooking for Yixing, after all.

Chanyeol frowns as he looks at the clock. Yixing should have been here five minutes ago. He checks his handphone. There’s a message from Yixing.

_Have to work late today, baby. Don’t wait up. Eat first_

Tears well up in Chanyeol’s eyes. He rapidly blinks them away. Yixing was just promoted to partner in the accountancy firm he works at. Of course he would have more important things to do.

Chanyeol turns off the switch for the hot plate stove. He sits and stares, watching as the stew gradually stops bubbling. He should get up. Put the food away into the fridge. But somehow, he can’t summon the energy to move a muscle.

He and Yixing had gotten together in their last year of college. Yixing had been the school hunk. Every omega’s ideal alpha. They were all throwing themselves at him, requesting his help for their heats, all cute pouts and batting eyelashes. Hell, even Chanyeol’s omega best friend Jongdae had been head over heels. He yammered all day long about how hot Yixing was, and Chanyeol had always agreed along with him. Chanyeol secretly liked Yixing too, but never dared voice this out loud, not even to Jongdae. Instead, Chanyeol played the role of the supportive best friend, genuinely hoping for his best friend’s sake that out of all the beautiful and available omegas on campus, Jongdae would be the one to catch Yixing’s eye. As a beta, Chanyeol knew he would never have a chance. But he had hoped at least his best friend would be the one.

But to everyone’s surprise, it was Chanyeol that Yixing had asked out.

He could have had any omega he wanted. But he had chosen Chanyeol instead.

For the life of him, Chanyeol could not understand why.

He didn’t understand why then. And five years on, Chanyeol was no closer to understanding why now either.

Chanyeol lets out a sigh. He slumps over the table, letting his head rest on his arm.

Five years. Chanyeol already has had five years with Yixing. What more could a beta like him want? Chanyeol was already so, so lucky.

And it was time to let go.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol grunts in response, burrowing deeper into the crook of his arm.

Someone is shaking him.

Chanyeol shifts away, turning to face the other direction.

A hand is shifting through his hair. A kiss is planted on the nape of his neck. It tickles.

Chanyeol tries to bat it away, but then he is caught. He is wrapped all round in the thick comforting scent of alpha, alpha, alpha.

He squirms, but this only causes him to be burrowed even more deeply into the embrace of the strong arms that have wrapped around him.

“Chanyeollie.”

Another kiss is planted on his skin, this time just below his earlobe.

“Baby, I’m here.”

“Lay hyung.”

Finally awake, Chanyeol bats his eyes open. As he blinks, Yixing comes into focus at last. He is still in his work clothes. Black suit, crisp white shirt, gelled hair, black tie.

He must have fallen asleep waiting for Yixing to arrive. He checks the clock. It’s 9 p.m. on a Friday night, two hours later than the time Yixing had said he would be here. He bites his lip, looking down, not quite meeting Yixing’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby. Work was just crazy. We had to sort out an audit report for the client by today, and it took longer than expected. One of the figures a junior auditor gave me looked all right on the surface, but when I cross-checked the figures with the debit and credit records, it couldn’t possibly be right. I had to send the team down to the client’s warehouse to do a re-audit.”

Chanyeol nods along, pretending that he understands, when in fact, he hadn’t understood a word. He’s a music major. He spends his days writing songs. Every now and then, he scores a big break when he manages to sell one of his songs to a record label. Otherwise, he records his own songs and posts the videos on youtube. His youtube following isn’t big enough for him to pull in much, but it’s enough to feed himself.

“I’ll heat these up.”

Chanyeol makes to move out of his chair, but Yixing beats him to it.

“No, no, I’ll do it.”

Yixing pops the two bowls of bibimbap in the microwave, and turns on the hot plate stove. The spicy rice cake soup starts to bubble.

“It smells really good, baby.”

Yixing smiles, and his dimple shows. Chanyeol swallows the lump in his throat. How is he going to be able to walk away from all this? But he has to. He has to, for Yixing’s sake.

Yixing takes out a bottle of soju from the fridge, and pours a shot each for Chanyeol and himself.

  
Dinner is a quiet affair. Yixing talks about work, and asks Chanyeol about his song-writing. Chanyeol posted a new video today, and Yixing praises him for it, saying that he had watched it during lunch.

“Is everything okay, baby?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer. It’s like his throat has been glued shut.

“I’m sorry I came home late… …”

“No. It’s not that.”

It’s not Yixing’s fault. None of this is.

“Then what is it?”

Silence.

“Talk to me, baby.”

Yixing looks frustrated. And honestly, Chanyeol can understand why. If he were Yixing, he would be frustrated too.

“Jongdae called me today.”

Chanyeol’s voice is low, scratchy.

“Yes. And?”

“He’s… pregnant.”

“Oh.” A pause. “That’s a good thing right? You said that he and Kyungsoo were wanting to try for a baby.”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol shuts up after that, because he can’t trust himself to speak.

“Are you upset, that Jongdae is pregnant, but you aren’t?”

And there it was. The nail hit right on the head.

“It was just one heat. ONE. One heat without contraception, and that was all it took for Jongdae to get pregnant.”

“It’s different for Jongdae. He’s… …”

“An omega. I know. He’s an omega and his body is just made for it.”

Chanyeol knows he sounds bitter. He knows he should be happy for his best friend, but Chanyeol is just a horrible human being.

“But me, I can’t, I just can’t… …”

“You don’t know that. We’ve only been trying for… …”

“One year. ONE WHOLE FUCKING YEAR. We’ve been trying for ONE WHOLE FUCKING YEAR, and yet, nothing, absolutely nothing.”

“We are still young, we can keep trying.”

“No. There’s no point.” Chanyeol’s voice is choked. He tries to will himself to calm down, to at least retain a shred of dignity for himself. “I can’t conceive. If I could, I would have a long time ago.”

“It’s not impossible for betas to conceive.”

“But it’s not likely either. It’s unfair to you. You want kids. I know you do.”

  
Yixing falls silent. He doesn’t say anything to deny this.

“It’s unfair to you,” Chanyeol repeats. “For the past five years, I’ve always known I was being unfair to you, but I’ve been too selfish to leave you.”

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself.

“I think we should break up.”

Silence.

Seconds tick by on the clock.

Chanyeol chances a glance at Yixing.

His face is stoic. Expressionless.

He sits there, across the table from Chanyeol, like a beautiful marble statue.

“You want to break up.”

Yixing eventually speaks, but it feels surreal.

Chanyeol swallows, and nods.

“I’ve packed my stuff,” Chanyeol says timidly. Yixing’s lack of reaction is scaring him. “I can leave tonight. I can stay at my sister’s place for a while and then I can-”

“My whole life,” Yixing interrupts, “my mother has always told me that as an alpha, I should be gentlemanly.”

Chanyeol stares. Yixing has never interrupted him before.

And Yixing, has never, never looked like this before.

Angry. Cold. Dangerous.

“There’s no bigger turn off, my mother says, than an alpha who throws his weight around just because he can.”

Yixing stands up. He walks calmly around the table, to where Chanyeol is.

Chanyeol nearly cowers in his seat, because the aura that Yixing is giving out now is silent, dangerous. It’s nothing like the sweet Yixing that Chanyeol is used to.

“And so, I tried my best to be right by you. Our whole relationship, we’ve done things your way. I’ve always gone with your flow. Allowed you to make all the decisions.”

Chanyeol wants to protest at this. Their whole relationship, hadn’t Chanyeol been the one who put Yixing first? Chanyeol had always tried to be the perfect partner, had always tried to change himself, so that he would be worthy of someone like Yixing.

“You decide when we meet, how often we see each other. When we go on dates, we always do the things that you want to do, eat at the places that you want to eat.”

  
  
Well, that was true. Yixing never seemed to have an opinion on such things, and had always seemed happy to oblige Chanyeol. It was never something that Chanyeol had questioned or even noticed very much until now.

“I bought you a ring ages ago.”

“You have?” Chanyeol squeaks.

“Yes, but you said you didn’t want to get married until you got scent-marked first. And you didn’t want to get scent-marked until you got pregnant first, so I kept it. Kept it, and never spoke of it, because I didn’t want to pressure you into doing anything you didn’t want to do.”

But that was all for Yixing’s sake. How could Chanyeol be so selfish as to marry Yixing, when he knew it was a real possibility that he would never bear any children for him?

“You said your ideal house would be a high-rise apartment overlooking the Han river. I slogged away at work until I could afford to buy this apartment, but then you refused to live together. I had to practically beg you to move in, and then I had to continue renting another apartment outside so that we can continue to live apart.”

But moving together would feel too much like they were a married couple, something that surely Chanyeol didn’t deserve.

“But I pay you rent,” Chanyeol squeaked out, a feeble attempt at defence. The amount he paid Yixing every month was a pittance of what the apartment was worth on the market, but that was all Chanyeol could afford to pay.

“And I had to let you pay me rent, so that you would feel better about moving in. I’m an alpha, and I’ve done nothing but prove myself capable of providing for my beta, but my beta insists on paying me rent.”

Yixing laughs bitterly. Chanyeol’s heart aches. He had no idea that Yixing felt this way.

“But I let you, just like I’ve let you do anything you want for the past five years, all because I wanted for you to be happy.”

“But it didn’t work.”

“You aren’t happy.”

“You’ve never been happy, because you think being a beta isn’t as good as being an omega, and nothing I say or do can convince you otherwise.”

“And now, you sit here, telling me you want a break up, and expecting me to agree with what you want, just like how I’ve agreed to whatever you wanted since the first day I’ve asked you out.”

Yixing lowers his head, breaking eye contact with Chanyeol. His arms cage Chanyeol in though. There is no escape for him. Yixing appears to be considering, thinking it out in his head. Chanyeol sits stock still, hardly daring to breathe. In all the time he has been with Yixing, he has never seen Yixing like this, ever.

Yixing looks up at last.

The gaze is fierce, penetrating.

Chanyeol gulps.

Yixing speaks at last, giving Chanyeol his answer.

“No.”

“No?” Chanyeol squeaks.

“No,” Yixing repeats, calmly. “This stops, right now. From now onwards, we stop doing what you want. From now onwards, we do what I want.”

“But‒”

Chanyeol can’t finish his sentence, because Yixing’s lips have crashed on his. Yixing’s kiss is harsh, domineering, nothing like the sweet, gentle kisses Yixing usually gives him. Chanyeol barely has time to gasp for air when the kiss ends, before he’s being picked up bridal style.

“Lay hyung?”

Yixing doesn’t answer him. His hold on Chanyeol is tight, steel-strong and unyielding. Chanyeol can’t do anything but hold on helplessly onto the shoulders of his alpha.

Yixing throws him on the bed. Chanyeol tries to get up, but is immediately pushed back down.

“Lay hyung!”

Chanyeol tries to struggle, but for the first time, he is experiencing how much stronger an alpha is as compared to a beta. Yixing is already tearing Chanyeol’s clothes off him. Chanyeol’s shirt is falling off him in tattered strips. Buttons are popping, hitting the wooden floor and rolling all over the place. Chanyeol’s pants and underwear are ripped off him, as if they were made of paper, not cloth.

Chanyeol thrashes, but is ultimately helpless as Yixing spreads his legs. Yixing’s cock is positioned at his entrance. Chanyeol struggles, eyes wide. Surely Yixing is not going to enter him unprepared? Yixing had always been so patient and kind in bed, always prepping him thoroughly with lube first.

Yixing leans down, licking and sucking at the scent gland at the base of Chanyeol’s neck.

Abruptly, Chanyeol realises what Yixing is going to do.

“No,” Chanyeol gasps. Pleads. “No, Lay hyung. Please, you can’t‒”

Pain erupts, blanking Chanyeol’s vision as sharp teeth pierce into his neck at the exact moment his entrance is breached. Yixing doesn’t let up his hold onto Chanyeol’s neck, even as he thrusts in and out strongly. Yixing’s knot has formed, and it slams mercilessly into Chanyeol’s prostrate.

Yixing’s alpha scent blankets Chanyeol, envelopes his entire being, and Chanyeol revels in it as he breathes in the scent of _his_ alpha. Chanyeol’s been scent-marked. Yixing is _his_ alpha now.

It’s bliss. Why had Chanyeol denied himself this for so long?

Yixing’s seed spills into Chanyeol, and Chanyeol’s own release comes not long after.

Yixing releases his teeth from Chanyeol’s neck at last. He laps gently at the bite-mark.

“You’re _mine_.”

His tone sends shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.

“_Mine_.”

Chanyeol traces a finger over the bite-mark. It stings. Chanyeol can’t wait to see how it looks like in the mirror.

“Yours,” Chanyeol affirms quietly.

A single word from Chanyeol, but it’s enough to make Yixing’s eyes soften.

But just a little.

Yixing spreads Chanyeol’s legs again. Climbs in between them.

Chanyeol tries to squirm away.

Yixing pins him into place.

He’s straddling Chanyeol’s waist, and he’s caught both of Chanyeol’s wrists in his hands, and has them pinned down on the mattress, on either side of his head.

“Lay hyung, I’m still sore… …”

“You’re always sore. You never wanted a second round. And I’ve never pushed you. Not once.”

“But that’s because Lay hyung is so big. After one round, I can’t possibly take it again. It’ll hurt‒”

A vicious kiss cuts off any further protest from Chanyeol.

“I’ve never once taken you after you’ve said no. I’ve spoilt you too much. We’ve only ever had sex when you want it, and not when I want it. But that’s going to change, baby.”

Yixing’s hardness prods insistently at the entrance of Chanyeol’s sore hole, causing Chanyeol to writhe and gasp.

“But we’ve been having sex three or four times a week!” Chanyeol protests.

Surely that had been enough?

Before, they had sex only once a week, usually on the weekends, when Chanyeol asked Yixing to stay over, but in the past year, as they were trying for a baby, Chanyeol has been inviting Yixing over on alternate days.

“Three or four times a week?” Yixing barks out a bitter laugh. “Look at you, baby.”

“Huh?”

“Look at you.”

Yixing’s fingers cup Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“Look at this face. This body. Only an idiot has you, and doesn’t fuck you into the mattress all day, every day. And guess what? For the past five years, that idiot was me.”

Yixing leans down, speaking the words right into Chanyeol’s ear.

A shiver goes down Chanyeol’s spine.

“But not anymore.”

“Forget three or four times a week, baby. From now on, you will be fucked three or four times a day.”

Three or four times a day? That’s too much!

But before Chanyeol can formulate a protest, Yixing thrusts in. His cock is big, huge, the biggest Chanyeol has ever known anyone to have, and it’s splitting Chanyeol apart right now, burning as it pierces in. Chanyeol mews and writhes, but Yixing’s arms have caged him in. Chanyeol is folded in under Yixing, long limbs all caged in and folded in under Yixing’s broad chest. As Yixing pumps forcefully into him, his knot hammering into Chanyeol’s prostrate, Chanyeol has never felt so small. So, so small.

Sunlight is streaming into the room. Chanyeol rolls over, burrowing his face into the pillow.

It hurts.

His entrance hurts.

His neck hurts too.

The events of the night before come flooding over Chanyeol, and he sits bolts upright in bed.

Yixing isn’t in the bedroom, but he’s still in the house somewhere. Chanyeol can smell it. The scent of his alpha. Strong and comforting. It makes him feel safe, protected.

Chanyeol drags himself to the mirror. The bite-mark is there on his neck. It’s healing fast, already scabbing over.

It’s beautiful.

Yixing’s scent washing over him announces that Yixing has entered the room, even without Chanyeol having to turn around and look. Yixing hugs him from the back, and Chanyeol melts into the touch, breathing in the wonderful, wonderful scent of his alpha.

“Are you going to keep it?”

The sudden question startles Chanyeol. Yixing is nosing over the bitemark, his eyes just visible above Chanyeol’s shoulder. His eyes, so fierce and demanding last night, are so soft and vulnerable now.

If Chanyeol were an omega, there is nothing in the world that can get rid of this scent-mark. But Chanyeol is a beta. Unlike omegas, he has a choice. Should he reject this bite-mark, the wound will heal over, fresh skin will grow over it, and in a matter of weeks, the bite-mark will be nothing but a memory.

“I will keep it,” Chanyeol promises solemnly. “Forever.”

Yixing lights up. He smiles and his dimple shows, and it’s like Chanyeol’s entire world has lit up too. He leads Chanyeol over to the bed. He lays Chanyeol gently on it, and climbs slowly over him, as if Chanyeol would break if Yixing moved too quickly. He kisses Chanyeol, and the kiss is like honey, slow and sweet.

“I don’t regret what I did last night. If I had asked, you would have said no. I’m not sorry I scent-marked you. I’m only sorry I was so rough with you last night.”

Chanyeol nuzzles into his alpha’s neck. “It’s okay,” he mumbles, allowing Yixing’s shoulder to muffle his words.

Yixing’s fingers ghost over Chanyeol’s entrance.

“Does it hurt?”

Yixing’s touch is feathery-light, but even then, it stings, and Chanyeol controls himself from wincing audibly.

“You have some tears there. I cleaned it and put medicine on it last night.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Don’t you remember?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. His last memory of last night was being pinned down and fucked out of his life. He must have blacked out halfway through.

“I also drew you a bath, and washed you.”

“You did?”

“Yes. And then I washed all the dishes. And I unpacked your luggage.”

Chanyeol blushes at that. To think, only yesterday, he had been so adamant on leaving Yixing. But now, in Yixing’s arms, with his neck freshly stinging with Yixing’s bite-mark, leaving Yixing now seems impossible, like trying to grasp upon last night’s dream when you’ve woken up.

“Thank you for taking care me.”

“Oh, Chanyeollie. I will always take care of you, baby. You’re mine.”

They kiss again.

When Yixing breaks the kiss, he lies down on his back, and Chanyeol curls up into his alpha, pillowing his head on his alpha’s shoulder. Yixing’s arm winds around Chanyeol, holding him close.

“I’m moving in.”

Chanyeol nods into Yixing’s neck, accepting his alpha’s decision.

“And we’re getting married.”

Married? But… … But… … what if… …

“But what if I can’t bear you any children?” Chanyeol blurts out.

Chanyeol squeaks when his world suddenly overturns. In a swift, sudden motion, Chanyeol is rolled on his back, and Yixing is looming over him, both hands pinning Chanyeol down on the mattress.

“Then we’ll adopt. Or we’ll get someone to mix my sperm and your egg in a test-tube, and then get a surrogate omega to carry our child till birth. Either way, you’re not to try to leave me ever again. Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes,” Chanyeol stutters out. Yixing’s eyes are fierce, boring into his.

“We’re getting married. By this end of this year.”

“By the end of this year? But that’s only three, four months away.”

“By the end of this year.” Yixing repeats. His tone is firm, brooking no arguments.

“No, we can’t!”

“We can’t?”

It’s a rhetorical question, one that dares Chanyeol to try to say no. Yixing’s fingers are gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder so tightly, his knuckles are turning white. Chanyeol cowers a little, but he bravely soldiers on.

“We can’t! Jongdae’s getting married at the end of the year!”

“What?” Yixing’s anger slides away a little, a furrow of confusion clouding his brows.

“Now that Jongdae is pregnant, Kyungsoo proposed to him. They’ve set the date to be December this year. It can’t be any later than that, because if they wait until after the first trimester, Jongdae’s stomach will get too big, and he won’t look good in his wedding suit.”

“And so?”

“So that means, we can’t get married in December.”

“Why not?”

Chanyeol sighs. Yixing may be the sweetest alpha alive, but he’s just such an alpha sometimes. He just doesn’t understand.

“Because Jongdae’s my best friend! If he’s getting married in December, then December will be his month. We’ll both be super busy with the wedding preparations. There will be so many things to do, the reception, the décor, the guest list. And also, we’ll have to go for facials and massages and pedicures together! Jongdae has got to look his best. And not to mention, Jongdae is pregnant, so he might get morning sickness and stuff, so I have to be there for him! I can’t possibly get married in the same month as Jongdae. That would be super selfish, totally against the omega friend code, and‒”

“Enough.”

Chanyeol stills immediately.

For the first time, Yixing is using his alpha voice. Maybe it’s because of the scent-mark, but it feels so potent that the one single word seems to resonate through Chanyeol’s entire being.

“Stop doing that.”

If Chanyeol were an omega, Chanyeol is sure he wouldn’t be able to reply. Yixing’s alpha voice would surely have stunned him into silent submission, but Chanyeol is a beta, and he finds his voice.

“Stop doing what?” Chanyeol dares to squeak out.

“Stop looking so cute and happy when you make plans. It makes me want to give you anything you want in the world.”

Yixing bends down to kiss Chanyeol viciously, and Chanyeol obediently submits into the kiss, moving his lips in tandem to match Yixing’s.

“I already promised myself last night that this would stop. You, making all the decisions, this would stop. From now on, we do things my way. We’re getting married by the end of the year. No more excuses. No more trying to postpone it. You’re going to get married to me, and that’s final. The whole world is going to see that you are _mine_.”

Yixing spreads Chanyeol’s legs, lifting them up and bending them at the knees. His cock is hard, prodding at the Chanyeol’s entrance.

Chanyeol panics, trying to back away. But a single tug on his ankle, and Chanyeol’s entire body is hauled back down the length of the bed, as if Chanyeol’s body was weightless, and Chanyeol finds himself back at the exact same spot he was trying to escape from, Yixing’s hard cock positioned right at the entrance of his hole.

“Lay hyung, please. I’m still sore… …”

Yixing hooks Chanyeol’s ankles over his shoulders, then presses down, bending Chanyeol into half.

“I’ll put more medicine on it later.”

It’s Yixing’s cold, callous tone that sends Chanyeol over the edge. He bursts into tears.

Yixing lets go of him immediately.

“Shit. Chanyeol, you’re crying. Shit.”

Chanyeol cries even more at that. Relief courses over him, as he realises that his tears still have an effect on Yixing, that Yixing is not going to force him now that he’s crying.

Yixing gathers Chanyeol is his arms. His presses warm kisses all over Chanyeol’s face, and Chanyeol burrows himself into the warm embrace.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeollie. I’m so, so sorry. Did I scare you? You know I wouldn’t hurt you, right?”

Yixing arranges Chanyeol so that he’s spooning Chanyeol from behind. His scent washes over Chanyeol, and Chanyeol feels warm and secure, and so, so loved.

“Press your thighs tightly together, baby. As tightly as you can go. Yes, baby, that’s it… …”

Chanyeol feels Yixing’s cock prodding, sliding through his thighs from the back, just below his buttocks. Chanyeol flexes his thighs, clamping them together as hard as he can, but there’s no stopping Yixing’s hard cock as it forces its way through. It pushes all the way through, poking out at the other side, his knot brushing under Chanyeol’s own balls.

“That’s it, baby. So tight, and so good, for me.”

Yixing is thigh-fucking Chanyeol in earnest now. He has one arm slung around Chanyeol’s chest, moulding Chanyeol close to him. His other hand is wrapped around Chanyeol’s now hard cock, and he’s pumping Chanyeol mercilessly in tandem with his thrusts, and Chanyeol just focuses on holding his thighs tight for Yixing, to make Yixing feel good.

Chanyeol comes with a cry, his seed spilling all over the already ruined sheets. As the convulsions wreck through him, he feels Yixing’s hot seed spraying all over his buttocks and his lower back.

Yixing slumps down on the bed to recover. Chanyeol buries himself into Yixing’s collarbone, and his alpha holds him close.

“Thank you,” says Chanyeol. Yixing could have forced it if he wanted to, but his alpha is so, so sweet to him.

“I’m sorry I made you cry, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously to let his alpha know there’s nothing to forgive. His hair tickles Yixing’s chin, and Yixing can’t help laughing at that.

“So when do you want to get married?”

Chanyeol perks up. He looks at Yixing, and Yixing’s gaze is tender and warm, like how it used to be.

“I want to get married next summer,” Chanyeol says happily. “I’ve always wanted a summer wedding.”

“Okay.”

Yixing is smiling at Chanyeol, dimple showing, his eyes indulgent, so Chanyeol carries on.

“I want a beach wedding. Maybe at Jeju?”

“Okay.”

“Or Bali!”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

“I’ll discuss it over with Jongdae. He’ll probably have some really good ideas.”

“Sure.”

“I can’t wait to tell Jongdae I’m getting married. He’ll be so happy for me.”

“You’re happy,” Yixing observes, planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead. “I like it when you’re happy.”

Yixing climbs out of bed. He goes to the safe, which situated in the cupboard. Chanyeol has never asked Yixing what was in the safe. It’s Yixing’s house, and Yixing’s safe, after all.

Yixing comes back to bed carrying a velvet ring box.

Chanyeol’s mouth goes dry, even as Yixing kneels on the floor, at the side of the bed where Chanyeol’s sitting.

He opens the box. The diamond on the ring shines and sparkles under the morning light.

“Chanyeol,” Yixing says, all formal and sincere. “Will you be mine?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies. He’s never been more sure of anything. “I’m yours.”


End file.
